


I love you, Mama [Screenplay]

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ...let me dream, F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, everything is great!, niytavia is canon bitches!, s5 prediction, s5 theory, willa exists!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Introducing Willa to the show. [Screenplay]





	I love you, Mama [Screenplay]

FADE IN:

**INT. BUNKER - NIGHT**

OCTAVIA walks into her quarters.

Spotting her, Niylah gets up from her seat and goes toward her.

**NIYLAH**

     (quietly)

She fell asleep about an hour ago. Tried to wait up for you, but sleep won.

OCTAVIA takes Niylah’s hand.

A beat.

**OCTAVIA**

Thank you.

There is something between them.

NIYLAH smiles and leaves.

OCTAVIA goes up to the bed where a LITTLE GIRL, 5 YEARS-OLD, is sleeping peacefully. Octavia sits on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss the girl’s head.

The girl STIRS.

**OCTAVIA**

    (soothingly)

Shhh. It’s okay. Sleep.

 

**WILLA**

  (sighing sleepily)

I love you, Mama.

The little girl is Octavia’s DAUGHTER.

Octavia smiles.

**OCTAVIA**

  I love you, Willa.

FADE OUT:

THE END

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** I found myself thinking about how Willa should be introduced, you know... in a way that would be a surprise to the viewer. I really liked this scene in my head, so I wrote it down screenplay style for you guys. Hope you like it! ;)


End file.
